Une Johnlock sauvage apparaît
by louisalibi
Summary: "Tu te tiens debout, au centre de la pièce, un verre de vin rouge à la main et un sourire pendu aux lèvres. À l'intérieur mon cœur se tord. Tu ne sais pas, toi. Tu ne sais pas que je suis malade de toi, dingue de ton corps, fou de ton être. C'est pas ma faute, on n'avait qu'à pas se rencontrer y'a cinq ans." Parce-que ceci est tout sauf une Johnlock.


**J'ai retrouvé ****_ça_**** dans mes archives il y a quelques temps. C'est vieux. À la base ce n'était même pas une fanfic. C'était juste un écrit personnel sans queue ni tête, mais en le relisant je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympathique ; en tout cas, assez pour avoir l'honneur d'être lu jusqu'au bout.**

**« Une Johnlock sauvage apparaît ». C'est comme ça que je l'ai dit ? Eh bien, soit. Je dirais plutôt que c'est un constat de sentiments entre deux être trop différents pour s'aimer sans tumulte. Je ne sais pas si c'est du point de vue Sherlock ou du point de vue John, en vérité je ne suis même pas sûre que cet écrit soit une Johnlock. **

**Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vous souhaiterai pas "Bonne lecture".**

* * *

Tu te tiens debout, au centre de la pièce, un verre de vin rouge à la main et un sourire pendu aux lèvres. Adossé au mur du fond, je t'observes prendre part à la conversation avec entrain, tu ries, tu racontes, tu demandes. Il est clair que tu passes une bonne soirée. Moi je ne dis rien, je me contente de mon éternel rôle de spectateur désintéressé. Un des invités passe devant moi, on échange deux minutes, et je me replonge dans ma torpeur silencieuse. À l'intérieur mon cœur se tord. Je ne laisse rien paraître. Tu ne sais pas, toi. Tu n'as pas deviné. Tu n'as pas deviné à quel point ça me tue, ça me ronge de te savoir en présence d'autres personnes, d'autres humains que moi. Je sais que c'est un problème, mais c'est comme ça. Je dois avoir un niveau d'égoïsme plus haut que la moyenne – ou alors je suis tout simplement malade. Oui, c'est sans doute ça. Je suis malade de toi, dingue de ton corps, fou de ton être. C'est pas ma faute, on n'avait qu'à pas se rencontrer y'a cinq ans. T'aurais pas dû venir vers moi. Tu sais pas dans quelle galère tu t'es embarqué.

J'ai l'impression que la situation empire au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, qu'on devient proches et que tu t'éloignes. Bien que tu fasses tout ton possible pour laisser paraître le contraire, tu es encore un gamin à l'intérieur. Et tu agis comme tel. Tu provoques ta famille, tes amis, ton entourage, tu fais des bêtises, et c'est tout à fait légitime. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais de tester tes limites. Juste... Fais attention à toi, si tu veux bien. Je n'aurais pas la force de te ramasser à la petite cuillère une énième fois quand tu viendras pleurer dans dix ans. Parce-que tu viendras, je n'en ai aucun doute. Et ça me terrifie.

J'ai réussi à laisser ma dignité de côté, j'ai eu la force de t'avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Tu as craché, pesté, c'était ta réponse. J'ai eu ce tout que je demandais. Et bien que tes mots m'aient marqué la chair comme on marque du bétail au fer rouge, ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont tiré le plus de larmes. Non, ce que je ne comprends pas, ce qui me passe au-dessus, la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la décision de baisser les bras, c'est ton comportement actuel. Ça a été une épreuve plus que rude que de reconstruire notre amitié petit à petit, que de te convaincre que non, mes sentiments étaient taris, que c'était un temps révolu, ça a été épuisant que de faire disparaître les taches que ma déclaration avait laissé sur ton honneur. Ça m'aura pris des mois de travail. Et aujourd'hui, c'est comme si tu m'invitais à re-sombrer. Le cœur dans les sms, les regards fuyants, les doigts entrelacés, je les ai pas inventés, ceux-là. C'est une forme de sadisme, tu sais ? Faire de quelqu'un ou quelque chose ta propriété, puis l'ignorer, la torturer, s'amuser un peu pour la laisser crever d'amour sur le bord d'une chambre. C'est ambigu, comme situation. Et ça ne me plaît pas, à moi.

On voit bien que t'as jamais rien compris aux émotions humaines. Comme si t'étais condamné à jamais rien ressentir de la bonne façon. T'as toujours tout appris dans tes séries américaines à la con, où l'amour tourne autour du sexe et la vie autour de la fête. Mon vieux, ça marche pas comme ça, la vie. Je dis pas que je la comprends mieux que quiconque, peut-être que je la vois juste différemment, mais j'ai l'impression que son sens m'est plus limpide. Dans ton esprit, tout est encore flou. Tu sais pas ce que tu veux, tu refuses toute relation sérieuse pour ensuite me tendre des perches plus grosses que toi. Comment je suis sensé réagir ? Je comprends pas comment tu fonctionnes. Alors pour te montrer je réagis pareil, j'adopte le même mode de pensée. Alors moi aussi je te fais du mal, je te rend jaloux, je te lance des piques, et alors c'est le serpent qui se mord la queue. Et je vois bien tes yeux qui sont perdus, tu demandes Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi, comment, quand, est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Et je réponds non, c'est la fatigue. Je suis de mauvais poil.

On s'en sortira jamais, à ce train là. L'un de nous va finir par buter l'autre. On est trop différentes pour vivre sans tumulte.

Cette lettre n'est pas un aveu, mais un constat. Un moyen de mettre des mots sur ce qui va me ronger encore pendant des années entières de ma vie. Je sais ce que tu vas penser : que je me crois au-dessus de tout, avec mes théories radicales sans queue ni tête, que je pense t'avoir compris dès le premier regard et que je m'improvise mentaliste sans te connaître en profondeur. Je pense bien que tu as raison. J'ai toujours eu ce petit air supérieur et faussement précoce qui faisait fuir les gens normaux. « Normal »... J'aurais bien aimé l'être, moi aussi.

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenu, c'est pas une Johnlock. C'est juste... J'avais envie de le publier, alors il fallait trouver un prétexte.**


End file.
